T'as de beaux yeux tu sais ?
by Calamithy
Summary: [oneshot, yaoi] Duo a un problème dont tout le monde se fout. Tout le monde l'envie en fait, ce qui fait que personne ne le comprend... XD. Kdo pour Luna.


**Disclaimers: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.  
Genre : Yaoi, oneshot, ua.  
Rating : K+  
Couple : devinez !  
Résumé : Duo a un problème...  
Pour qui ? A ma Lunanamoi ¤ câlins ! ¤ mici de m'avoir hébergée et mici d'être toi : ¤ repapouille pour la route ¤  
Micis** **? A tous ! Mon pc meurt tout doucement et mon nouvel ordi n'est pas là. Je continue à lutter et je tape en voyant à peine ce que j'écris... m'enfin, dernière ligne droite !  
Gros merci à toutes celles qui nous ont laissé un mot à luna et moi !  
Instant pub fics : Luna et moi avons posté une fic qui s'appelle « Et pour vous ce sera ».  
« Brisby et moi avons écrit une fic à deux qui s'appelle « Oh baby, baby ». Jetez un œil si ça vous dit !**

* * *

**T'as de beaux yeux, tu sais ?**

¤

**Paris, 17 septembre 2007, 08h00**

¤

Je m'appelle Eduardo Maxwell – c'est difficile à porter depuis qu'un taré a décidé d'aimer le lundi - .

On dit que je suis Italo-américain de naissance Italien c'est vréééé, c'est vréééé…

Non je ne porte ni robe longue à paillettes, ni boa rose, ni perruque blonde bouclée et je ne m'appelle pas Gigi.

Je m'appelle Eduardo Maxwell – Duo c'est mon petit nom, Dua ça faisait trop fille - , j'ai 24 ans et j'ai un problème :

J'ai les yeux revolver. Les yeux qui font tomber les gens comme des mouches.

Ouais, le regard qui tue.

¤

- ….

- Wu Fei ? Un problème ?

- Duo, le type qui t'a regardé vient de louper le trottoir. Le facteur a failli en tomber de son vélo.

- Merde, j'aurais dû faire attention.

- Je crois qu'il s'est fait mal… ah non, il se relève… et il continue à te regarder et…

- Oui je sais. Il vient de se prendre une grand-mère.

- Eeeerrrk. Vu ce qu'il vient de se prendre… attends-toi à une cours assidue. Pauvre facteur, va.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il essaie désespérément de rouler droit. On le croirait constipé à sa manière de tendre les fesses…

- Euh Wu ? Tu tends les fesses toi quand t'es constipé ? En fait je crois qu'il essaie juste de ne pas se marrer.

- T'as pas tort. Et puis, ce serait pas cool qu'il se prenne un platane. Ooops trop tard.

¤

Quand les gens me regardent dans les yeux ; ils tombent « amoureux »… et ce n'est pas cool.

C'est que je suis timide, moi. Du coup je marche en regardant mes souliers ou je porte des lunettes de soleil.

Voire les deux.

Du coup, soit je suis rangé dans la catégorie des relous – parce que quand on passe son temps à regarder ses pieds, on ne regarde pas devant soi et donc on se cogne.

¤

- Oooooof.

- Pardon Monsieur.

- Attention, Duo, ne le regarde pas !

- C'est ce que je fais. Merci Hilde. Tu sais que ce genre de réflexion paniquée ça fait faire tout le contraire ?

- Mouais… n'empêche que t'as failli tuer le facteur à ne pas regarder devant toi.

- Il n'avait qu'à regarder devant lui aussi, sinon il ne m'aurait pas vu à la dernière minute. Et puis faudrait savoir ! Je croyais qu'il ne fallait pas que je regarde ?

- C'est plus compliqué que ça… tu peux te permettre de ne pas regarder si t'es vigilant, genre vision périphérique et ouie à la sentinelle. Mais toi c'est pas le cas.

- Non pas vraiment… mais tu sais ce qui se passe quand je regarde et qu'on me regarde…

- Ouais… les gens tombent comme des mouches..

- Ils tombent ouais. Ah, pourquoi j'ai pas pris mes lunettes...

¤

Oui, relou.

¤

- T'as de la chance tu sais ? Je comprends vraiment pas ton problème… le nombre de gens qui te donnent leur tel dans la journée quand tu fais pas attention, alors que moi…

- Etre apprécié que pour son physique c'est pas top. Et quand t'as pas l'habitude c'est bizarre…

- Arrête, Duo, je vais pleurer. Hypocrite, va, faut bien commencer quelque part ! Moi j'aimerais bien être à ta place…

- Ouais mais quand c'est systématique ça me rassure pas. Je suis pas super sûr de moi et la confiance en soi c'est pas évident. J'étais invisible avant, j'ai pris l'habitude quoi…

- Ouais mais bon…

- Ouais mais c'est comme ça, Hilde, mes murs je vais pas les abattre en cinq minutes.

- Hmph. Tu m'ôteras pas de la tête que c'est flatteur. Tes juste lâche.

- Lâche ? Attends, tu parles comme si j'attirais que des gens super, c'est pas Disneyland. J'attire des cas ! J'ai même fait croire que je sortais avec toi pour avoir la paix.

- Pffff et en plus c'était pas crédible, je bavais un peu sur le « cas » que tu trouvais pas à ton goût. Yeux hyper bleu, super sombres, cheveux en bataille très bruns, bouche à s'en mordre la lèvre, carrure d'athlète, super moulé dans son short…

- Et encéphalogramme plat.

¤

Très relou

¤

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, Duo, tu lui as même pas laissé une chance ? ¨C'est toujours comme ça de toute façon, on ne voit jamais la chance qu'on a.

- Ce type était un psychopathe ! Il me fixait comme s'il allait me frapper ! Il a fallu qu'il se mange une crotte de pigeon sur la tête pour qu'il me lâche !

- Tu interprètes mal il avait juste l'air déterminé…

- Tu dis ça parce que tu le trouvais à ton goût et qu'il préfère apparemment les mecs. Finalement ça te sauve.

- Tu parles. Bref. Au fait le blond d'hier Millard Machin.

- ?

- Mais oui, celui qui s'est pris la grand-mère ! Il t'a ramené un bouquet de fleurs.

- C'est… ATCHAAAAAAAAAAA c'est trop con, je suis allergique. Au lieu d'offrir des fleurs, pourquoi ils donnent pas des bons d'achat ?

- C'est super impersonnel !

- Et pour cause, Hilde : on se connaît super pas !

¤

Soit dans la catégorie des ballots, parce que porter des lunettes de soleil dans le métro c'est stupide.

¤

- C'est quoi ces gens qui se croient dans une boîte de nuit ? La fête est finie ducon.

- …

- Non mais sérieux, y en a qui ont rien à faire dans la vie.

- Trowa… il est peut-être photosensible, comme moi ? Ne juge pas les gens sans les connaître.

- Il fait plutôt sa star, ouais ? Quatre ? Qu'est-ce que tu…

- Je retire mes lunettes pour faire moins star. Et je vais m'asseoir ailleurs, tu me fatigues. Pardon, Monsieur, votre blouson est sur le strapontin.

- Ah ! Désolé.

- Merci !

- De rien, Quatre.

¤

Oui, complètement stupide.

¤

- ¤ froncement de sourcil sceptique ¤ Euh… On se connaît ?

- ¤ petit haussement d'épaule ¤ Vaguement. On était dans la même classe en 4ème. Et comme tu l'as redoublée on t'a appelé Quatre.

- ¤ air concentré ¤ J'ai beau réfléchir, je ne me rappelle pas de toi.

- C'est normal.

- Ouais, à d'autres, ça fait 10 ans et tu m'as reconnu.

- T'as pas changé.

- Merci de confirmer que je ressemble à un môme de 12 ans.

- ¤ sourire ¤ J'ai pas dit que t'avais pas grandi.

- ¤ petit éclair dans les yeux clairs ¤ Duo Maxwell !

- ¤ scepticisme absolu ¤ Euh… comment tu sais ? Personne me reconnaît ?

- C'est ton tout petit sourire de crapule.

- ¤ ? ¤ ?

- Celui que tu as eu quand on a eu un contrôle surprise en maths et que t'étais le seul à avoir révisé. Le sourire que toute la classe a eu envie d'édenter. Il n'a pas changé.

- …

- ¤ sourire nostalgique ¤ On se parlait pas plus que ça mais ça fait plaisir de te revoir ! Sinon qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? Et où tu vas ?

¤

A la base je suis quelqu'un de plutôt quelconque. Les longs cheveux nattés, même sur un homme, c'est pas extraordinaire.

Même si on n'en voit pas à tous les coins de rue, on en voit quand même ; ne serait-ce qu'à la télé sur une chaîne musicale

D'ailleurs ce Millard Machin il est chevelu, comme moi, sauf que les siens sont beaux et blonds. Les miens sont châtains et sympas.

Je ne suis pas une star. Je suis éboueur, le genre de personne à qui on dit rarement bonjour en temps normal.

On reconnaît le container, pas les gens dedans.

On m'associe aux poubelles que je vide peut-être… je fais un métier où je suis virtuellement invisible et où il est rare qu'on me parle.

Pourtant ma combi toute verte on ne peut pas la louper.

Et pourtant on me loupe quand je regarde personne ou que je mets mes lunettes.

¤

- Alors c'est là que tu bosses, Duo ?

- Hey, salut Quat', sympa la blouse blanche, tu veux m'emmener chez les fous ¤ vide une poubelle ¤?

- ¤ secoue la tête en souriant,¤ Je savais pas que c'était ton secteur. Faut dire qu'on a pas eu le temps de trop parler hier.

- Ouep, c'est mon secteur ! Je savais pas que t'habitais dans le coin !

- J'habite pas dans le coin, je travaille juste dans le coin.

- ¤ se tape le front du plat du gant ¤ La pharmacie Winner ! J'ai jamais fait le rapprochement. Ça fait un bail que je suis là et on s'est jamais croisés !

- Ben ouais, le monde est pas si petit en fait, nos horaires se sont jamais prêtées à ce qu'on se croise. Si je n'étais pas d'ouverture on se serait pas vus !

- Aouch ¤ retire ses gants et se frotte les yeux ¤

- Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

- ¤ ôte ses lunettes et plisse un œil qui pleure ¤ j'ai un cil qui est en train de me torturer, là…

- Pardon, monsieur…

- ¤ se retourne et ouvre l'œil tant bien que mal ¤ oui , mademoiselle ? ¤ une jolie blonde aux yeux bleus et aux sourcils bizarres ¤

- Vous connaîtriez la rue… ¤ cligne des yeux ¤ la rue ¤ cligne deux fois des yeux ¤ où vous euh habitez ?

- Euh, Duo ?

- ¤ lève les yeux au ciel ¤ Laisse tomber, Quatre, c'est normal.

¤

On va peut-être dire que je ne sais pas ce que je veux : d'un côté je fais un métier public qui me plonge dans l'anonymat, de l'autre quand j'ôte mes lunettes je deviens trop public alors que je souhaiterais être anonyme.

Je sais ce que je veux : je veux juste qu'on me dise bonjour. C'est mignon un bonjour, ça permet de partir du bon pied.

Mes pieds me servent à détaler quand mes yeux ont le malheur de rencontrer le regard d'un autre.

Non ce n'est pas exagéré. Je souffre du syndrome de ceux qui ont longuement porté – et qui se sont longuement cachés derrière – des lunettes qui, du jour où la correction n'était plus nécessaire ont révélé le regard des autres.

Moi je n'avais pas changé. J'étais toujours le petit Duo aux lunettes de mouche, un peu complexé, réservé mais pas la langue dans ma poche, mais les autres me voyaient différemment.

¤

- Et moi qui te croyais photosensible ! En fait t'es un tombeur ! Avec toi, qui a besoin d'Axe ?

- Moque-toi, Winner.

- C'est vraiment dingue la différence entre quand on te regarde dans les yeux et quand on le fait pas.

- Ouais, je passe une journée tranquille, Quatre.

- En voulant te regarder la blonde de ce matin a foncé tout droit sur le facteur.

- Le pauvre, il a voulu l'éviter et il s'est pris les poubelles. Et j'ai dû passer derrière lui.

- Il s'est relevé dignement avec un trou dans le pantalon. En tous cas il avait de belles fesses, ça entretient le vélo.

- Je sais pas, moi j'ai vu le trou dans les sacs et mes heures supplémentaires sur le trottoir.

¤

Apparemment les yeux paraissent moins bleus derrière des verres.

Apparemment j'ai l'air différent… mais l'air ne fait pas la musique.

¤

- Duo, ne regarde pas la serv…

- Euh… trop tard ?

- C'est moi où le facteur vient de se prendre une calzone sur la tête ?

- « Le » facteur ? Nan me dis pas que c'est celui de mon secteur ? Mais il va me détester !

- Ben je sais pas, il lui ressemble de loin.

- Ben en fait je sais pas à quoi il ressemble. Je l'ai toujours vu de dos ou de profil sur son vélo.

- Ou par terre, ou dans les poubelles…

- Ouais. Héhé. Et là je le vois avec une pizza dégoulinante sur la tête et je saurais pas le reconnaître si je le voyais en pleine rue.

- Retiens-toi Duo, c'est ha-ha pas drôle.

- ¤ petit rire discret ¤ je peux pas… je peux pas… je peux pAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ¤ crise de fou rire ¤

¤

Les apparences sont trompeuses. J'ai peut-être l'air plus cool, plus abordable, mais je ne le suis pas. La distance que l'on m'a imposée à cause de mes verres, je l'impose aux autres depuis que je ne les ai plus.

C'est trop facile.

¤

- Au fait ¤ mord dans son hot-dog ¤ Tu t'es réconcilié avec Tro-truc? ¤ mâche ¤ Je vois que ton portable sonne, que tu le sais, et que tu le zappes ? ¤ avale ¤

- Tu parles comme si on était ensemble…

- Il t'appelle comme si vous étiez ensemble.

- Ni lui ni moi ne sommes gays, Duo.

- Non. Ni lui ni toi n'êtes au courant, c'est différent.

- Ce n'est pas parce que j'apprécie les muscles fessiers d'un mec que je suis gay. Et puis je te regarde dans les yeux et tu ne me plais pas.

- Merci ! ¤ sourire ultra-brite, yeux pétillants ¤

- ¤ avale sa salive et lance un regard en coin ¤ Hm… quand tes yeux sourient comme ta bouche… je peux à peu près comprendre ce qu'on te trouve...

- ¤ regard suspicieux alors qu'il va remordre dans son sandwich et que Quatre est suspendu à ses lèvres ¤ Ah non, pas toi ! Tiens, ton téléphone resonne.

- Je vais le mettre sur vibreur.

¤

Tous ceux qui me regardent quand je ne fais pas attention où mes yeux tombent…

Tous ceux qui s'approchent de moi dans ce cadre, le genre qui passe à côté de moi sans rien dire jusqu'à ce que leurs yeux croisent les miens et qu'ils – ou elles – me baratinent…

Toux ceux qui se basent sur mon apparence ne méritent même pas que je les regarde vraiment.

Le bout de mes chaussures est plus intéressant..

Mi timide, mi snob.

¤

- Euh Quat' ?

- Hmm ? ¤ finit son sandwich ¤

- Tu lui as dit où t'allais à ton pote ?

- ¤ froncement de sourcils ¤ Pourquoi je lui dirais où je vais ? C'est pas ma meuf.

- Alors c'est ton meuf. Parce que si Trowa c'est le brun-roux aux yeux verts à côté de qui t'étais assis au métro la dernière fois, ben il est là.

- Hein ?

- Et il t'a vu ¤ sourit , boit une gorgée de bière ¤.

- …

- Et il arrive.. Et il a pas l'air très content.

¤

Certains me diraient que je juge sur les apparences aussi vu ce que je fais.

Et bien oui quelque part : je suis humain d'abord.

Moi et mes murs on est très bien ensemble. Le peu de fois où j'ai filé un passe vers mon lit, j'ai dû le reprendre.

Les gens superficiels, qui s'arrêtent à mon physique ou aux poubelles – et ouais, pas glamour le métier, ça en rebute parfois ! – pas moyen quoi.

Les gens trop sérieux aussi.

Je veux un juste milieu ?

Non, je veux juste être tranquille.

Pas de groupies, pas de gens qui m'attirent de trop, qui me tournent la tête pour après me jouer des tours.

Je suis le videur de mes nuits.

Les entrées sont ultra filtrées et j'envisage même de les condamner.

¤

- Euh Duo ?

- Hmm ?

- Tu peux retirer tes lunettes et le regarder dans les yeux ? Je viens de me rappeler que je l'ai mis en galère de baby-sitter et que c'était urgent…

- Euh Quatre ?

- Hm ?

- Ça marche pas. Déjà il te regarde toi.

- …

- ¤ grand sourire ¤ et il a l'air jaloux. Allez, je te laisse !

- Hein ?

- J'ai du boulot moi monsieur et demain j'embauche tôt ! ¤ File alors que le brun-roux s'approche de Quatre ¤

- ¤ Se lève ¤ Hé ! Attends-moi.

- ¤ Des yeux verts intenses et une main qui retient un avant-bras ¤ Où tu vas ?

¤

C'est trop cool d'être tranquille. Tout seul on se fait pas piéger.

Par contre Quatre s'est bien fait avoir, à pas vraiment se rendre compte que son meilleur pote flirtait avec lui et qu'il avait l'impression qu'il flirtait avec moi…

Aveugle le pauvre : pour le peu que j'en ai vu, les yeux de Trowa lui roulaient des pelles. Et je suis pas sûr qu'il se soit pris un râteau.

Et vu comment Quatre l'avait regardé en retour, même s'il était vert de rage… je suis encore moins sûr qu'il soit hétéro..

Enfin !

¤

¤

Encore un matin où il fait un temps de merde et où j'aurais préféré être ailleurs… mais c'est le seul boulot que j'ai trouvé et il paye mon loyer depuis 3 ans.

Il n'y a pas de sot métier et j'aurais été bien bête de passer à côté d'un salaire.

Je préfère conduire qu'être à l'arrière bien sûr, mais cette semaine, c'est encore mon tour.

Wu Fei, le beau Chinois avec la couette est avec moi et Hilde est au volant.

Je descends pour aller attraper un sac quand je sens quelqu'un s'approcher rapidement de moi.

¤

- Bonjour.

- Attention, Duo, ne le regarde pas !

- C'est bon, c'est bon, Wu ; je maîtrise. Bonjour monsieur.

- C'est pour vous.

- Hein ?

- Deux.

¤

C'est quoi ce délire ?

Je plisse le front tellement fort que j'arrive à faire se toucher l'extrémité de mes sourcils.

Mes yeux ne quittent pas cette petite enveloppe blanche qui sent légèrement le messager.

Normal, elle était dans sa main et ton après rasage à la base tu le mets dans ta main avant de tapoter ton visage.

Ça sent bon ce truc.

Je secoue la tête.

J'entends le camion s'éloigner dans la rue.

¤

- Euh il doit y avoir erreur, j'habite pas ici…

- …

- Bon Duo, on avance ! On vient à peine de commencer !

- Vas-y, vas-y, Wu, je vous rejoins tout de suite.

¤

A moins que…

¤

- Oh bon sang, j'ai pas payé le gaz et ils me le coupent c'est ça ? Et ils vous ont envoyé jusqu'ici pour me donner la lettre de rappel ?

- Non, ce serait complètement surréaliste.

¤

Je lance un regard sceptique… à la lettre.

Faut pas que je le regarde, j'ai pas mes lunettes.

Pas cool.

¤

- Parce que ce n'est pas surréaliste peut-être de recevoir du courrier sur un non lieu de travail ? C'est pas comme si j'étais dans un bureau, moi.

- …

- Mais c'est quoi ce truc. Non mais attendez, y a même pas mon nom dessus, y a un hiéroglyphe.

¤

Mais c'est moi ou il pouffe ?

¤

- Je pense – enfin cela n'engage que moi – que c'est du kanji.

- Ah oui ? Je connais personne du Kanjikistan moi.

- …

¤

Il éclate ouvertement de rire.

Quoi ? J'ai merdé.

…

Euh… Tadjikistan… pas Kanjikistan…

M'enfous.

Je lui tends la lettre sans le regarder.

¤

- Bref ce truc n'est pas pour moi, vous faîtes erreur.

¤

Il me repousse la main.

¤

- On vous appelle Duo, c'est ça ?

¤

Je hoche la tête.

¤

- Le hiéroglyphe c'est votre nom en kanji. C'est du Japonais.

- Et ça m'intéresse parce que…

¤

Ouais, j'aimerais bien le savoir.

¤

- Parce qu'il s'agit bien de vous.

- Mais ouais… on apprend le japonais aux coursiers ?

- Facteur. Mon grand-père est japonais, Duo.

- Alors c'est ptet votre papy qui m'envoie un truc…

¤

Ah d'accord…

Oui mais non ! Comment il sait comment je m'appelle ?

¤

- Minute ! Comment vous savez qui je suis ?

- Tout le quartier le connaît le surnom avec la tonne d'avertissement que vos amis vous donne par jour.

- Ouais mais je sais pas qui vous êtes moi. On l'appelle jamais le facteur. On le salue. Ou on le voit de dos.

¤

Il a une belle voix.

¤

- J'ai un prénom et certains l'emploient.

- Ouais aux étrennes ? Curieusement le facteur a un prénom au moment des calendriers. Quoique entre nous on vous appelle « Fesses d'acier », l'homme qui file plus vite que son ombre sur son poney de fer. Ou l'homme qui tombe à pic.

¤

Ça peut s'entendre une rougeur ?

Parce qu'on dirait qu'il rougit, là.

Je le laisse méditer l'info et j'observe à nouveau l'enveloppe, entendant le camion de plus en plus loin dans le quartier.

Pas de timbre ni rien.

Et si c'était vraiment pour moi ?

Et si c'était un psychopathe ?

¤

- Tenez et mettez-la au rebut. De toute façon si c'est en Gandja je comprendrais que dalle.

- Je pourrais vous la traduire.

- Vous avez fumé, quoi ? Z'avez pas des courriers à transmettre ? Pas étonnant que les gens ne payent pas leurs factures à temps.

- Vous êtes mon dernier courrier de la journée.

- A 8h00 du mat' ? J'aimerais bien avoir les mêmes journées, moi.

¤

Mais un petit détail me vient en tête et du coup je la relève brusquement.

¤

- Attendez une minute. Vous m'expliquez comment vous pouvez transmettre une enveloppe non timbrée si vous n'êtes pas coursier ? C'est une blague hein !

- Non.

- Alors vous connaissez l'expéditeur !

¤

Ah-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

Le vent s'engouffre dans ses cheveux coiffés par un pet et quelques mèches voilent un peu son regard bleu sombre, ses yeux légèrement en amande.

L'odeur de son after-shave chatouille mes narines.

Eau sauvage ?

Le coin de sa bouche tressaute.

¤

- Oui je connais l'expéditeur. Et en fait je dois recevoir votre réponse.

- Pourquoi vous n'avez pas commencé par-là ?

¤

Il est louche ce type.

¤

- Parce que vous ne l'avez pas demandé ?

- C'est moi où vous faîtes de l'esprit, là ?

¤

Ça titille ma curiosité.

En général les gens viennent me voir et au choix, bafouillent ou me baratinent.

Là c'est une lettre.

Je ne suis pas si stupide une fois que je sais à quoi m'en tenir. Et non, tout ne tourne pas autour de moi, je ne pense pas nécessairement que quelqu'un m'enverrait une lettre uniquement pour ça.

Mais bon, là, je me doute de ce qu'on va me demander, le facteur s'est laissé entraîné dans un plan à deux balles, un pote, un voisin, quelqu'un qui lui a fait pitié.

Allez, on ouvre. C'est pas tout ça mais j'ai pitié quand même, je suis sa dernière lettre de la journée.

Et puis vu de ce que je vais répondre…

J'ouvre.

Et je hausse un sourcil très haut.

¤

- « Sors avec moi ». Signé, un hiéroglyphe.

¤

Une inspiration prise mais non coco, je vais te couper la parole.

¤

- Je me contrefous que ça s'appelle kanji , Gandja, pandi ou panda, c'est pas mon problème. Comment on écrit « non, jamais » en kanji ?

- Vous voulez que je vous apprenne ?

¤

Mais ma parole il sourit le bougre ?

¤

- …

¤

J'ai un mouvement de tête exaspéré. Et…

Et merde il est en train de me regarder dans les yeux.

Merde c'est vrai, je regarde plus que l'enveloppe depuis euh... quand ?

Oh bordel je le vois venir il va me saouler.

Oh, vos yeux sont vachement… quoiqu'il a pas l'air du genre « vachement » mais bon, les gens se transforment à mon contact.

Ils sont vachement bleeeeeuuus.

Mais ils sont pas vraiment bleus ?

C'est quoi ? Violine ? Violet ? Indigo ?

Nan, je suis sûr ce sont des lentilles…

C'est quoi ton tel ?

Et…

¤

- Vous avez un œil qui dit merde à l'autre.

¤

…

…

…

¤

- Excusez-moi ?

- Oui. A force de regarder vos deux pieds vous avez fini par loucher.

¤

Alors là je n'y tiens plus.

J'explose de rire.

J'explose de rire à m'en tenir le ventre, je pleure, je n'en peux plus.

Alors celle-là on me l'avait jamais faîte !

J'essaie de répondre avec un semblant de calme mais c'est très dur.

¤

- Et votre pote, il a vu que je louchais ?

- Non, il n'avait jamais vu vos yeux jusqu'à maintenant. Par contre il vous avait entendu rire. Et il avait vu votre sourire. Et il vous a entendu parler. Et il a eu envie de vous écrire.

¤

Je sens mon nez se plisser à mesure que les phrases pénètrent mon tout petit cerveau plein de protestation et de suspicion.

¤

- Vous êtes le pote du psychopathe aux yeux bleus ?

- Non. Les psychopathes n'ont pas les mêmes horaires que les facteurs.

¤

Et je repars pour un fou rire et je penche la tête sur le côté.

Je le regarde et il ne se passe rien, ça fait tellement de bien de voir que les gens n'ont pas de réaction disproportionnée, pas de quoi gonfler mes chevilles et ma paranoïa

Il est plus grand que moi et son uniforme tout bleu foncé lui va bien.

Il faisait suffisamment chaud pour qu'il porte juste son t-shirt à manches courtes et pas l'imitation de k-way.

Il est plutôt mignon… et c'est dangereux, ça.

Il est simple, mignon, drôle et futé. C'est une combinaison explosive. A la base je veux être tranquille. Et à la base c'est l'expéditeur – ou l'expéditrice - qui est intéressé(e) par moi, pas le messager.

C'est quand même gentil ce qu'il a fait. Et qu'est-ce que c'est drôle…

Mais ça ne changera rien à ma réponse.

Je remets la lettre dans l'enveloppe et je la lui tends.

¤

- Tenez.

¤

Il attrape ma main tendue.

¤

- Merci.

- Non…

- Mais si. Vous m'avez dit de tenir. Alors je tiens.

¤

Il m'attire vers lui et ne me lâche pas du regard…

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me fait ?

¤

- Je parlais de l'enveloppe.

- Ah oui ? Votre main tient l'enveloppe, je ne suis pas si à côté alors ?

¤

J'essais de sortir ma main de la sienne…

Mais c'est assez difficile de faire quelque chose quand il vous regarde comme ça…

Ça fait ça quand on me regarde ?

Il a des yeux vortex…

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me fait ?

Je secoue la tête pour la énième fois.

¤

- Ecoutez, j'ai du travail, là et…

- Vous n'en avez plu.

¤

J'ai dû perdre deux tons de blanc.

¤

- Quoi, je suis viré ?

- Je ne pense pas. Vos amis finissent le service pour nous laisser le temps de discuter.

- Ils étaient dans le coup ?

- Non mais ils me connaissent. Et ils n'ont pas arrêté de lever le pouce et de me faire des clins d'œil pendant que vous lisiez les « hiéroglyphes ».

¤

J'ai dû gagner deux ou trois tons de rouge.

Faut surtout, surtout pas que je rentre dans son jeu.

Même si je commence à bien aimer son jeu.

Même si ça m'exaspère un peu.

¤

- Vous m'aurez bien fait rire mais bon, faut que je bosse, là. Dîtes à votre ami…

- Dis-le lui toi-même.

- Quoi, vous faîtes grève ?

¤

Il éclate de rire.

Il a un beau rire discret…

Hey ! Restons grognon !

D'où qu'il m'a tutoyé, lui ?

Il l'a rêvée ? On n'a pas descendu les poubelles ensemble ?

Pour la énième fois, je fronce les sourcils.

¤

- On peut jamais compter sur le service public.

- Je suis déjà en heures sups et elles ne seront pas payées.

¤

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

¤

- Ok, il est où ?

- Devant toi, crétin.

- Hein ? Où ça ? Hey !

¤

Et comme tout imbécile auquel on dit de regarder devant soi et qui ne voit rien, je regarde à gauche et à droite.

Son autre main me prend le menton, ramenant mes yeux dans les siens.

Mais il va se calmer, lui !

¤

- C'est par là que ça se passe.

- Mais il est où votre pote ?

- Hm voyons… Dans ta tête ?

¤

Le pouvoir du sarcasme.

¤

- Et la lettre avec le hiéroglyphe dessus, elle est dans ma tête aussi ?

¤

Euh…

C'est quoi ces gens qui avalent espace vital et espace personnel avec leurs yeux ?

¤

- A quel moment je t'ai dit que c'était un pote qui l'avait envoyé ? C'est toi qui as conclu.

- Vous jouez sur les mots.

- J'ai dit que le courrier était _pour toi_. En revanche, je n'ai jamais dit qu'il ne venait pas _de moi_.

- Vous êtes complètement tordu…

- Pas toi peut-être ? C'est super normal d'éviter le regard de tout le monde sous prétexte que l'on plaît soi-disant « trop » ?

- Chacun voit midi à sa porte.

- Tu cherches midi à quatorze heures.

- Vous me cherchez ?

¤

Distance, distance…

Je pensais pas que je pouvais avoir chaud sous ma combi.

C'est rare que les gens veuillent m'approcher de si près quand je suis en uniforme.

Du coup quand mes fringues frôlent son beau t-shirt tout propre que tu te demandes si c'est sans efforts qu'il dévale les côtes de la mort à vélo…

Je me recule.

Il me retient.

¤

- Tu nettoies les poubelles, Duo. Tu ne les fais pas et même si. Il n'y a pas de mal à se toucher.

¤

C'est con…

C'est super con mais ce qu'il me dit me touche beaucoup.

Très longtemps on m'a un peu donné l'impression que j'étais bon à jeter et quelque part j'ai encore l'impression.

J'ai les cicatrices, c'est donc bien guéri, derrière moi, j'ai grandi.

Mais les traces, indolores sont encore là, alors j'y pense.

J'y pense et puis je me méfie de tous ceux que j'attire, même quand parfois je sors avec eux.

Je n'y crois pas une seule seconde à ce qu'il me dit, la confiance ça ne s'accorde pas comme ça, surtout chez moi.

Mais ce qu'il dit me touche.

Et ça me fait bizarre parce qu'on dirait presque que j'y crois.

¤

- Je ne comprends pas…

¤

Il secoue la tête.

¤

- Si tu passais moins ton temps à regarder tes chaussures et à te perdre dans le noir de tes lunettes comme un Stevie Wonder cheap.

- Je vous emme…

- Tu verrais que 9/10 quand j'évite de me vautrer c'est de ta faute. Que tes réflexions sont démentes et que ton rire est communicatif. Tu m'as plu avant que je ne te voie. Et quand je t'ai vu…

- …

¤

Non.

Non petit cœur de moi, arrête de battre.

Enfin nan, je ne veux pas mourir !

Arrête de battre comme ça, comme si tu l'écoutais, comme s'il était sérieux.

Comme si ça te faisait quelque chose.

C'est un ovni à qui j'ai plu à distance et qui est passé au-dessus.

C'est un baratineur… qui n'a vraiment vu ton physique qu'à la dernière minute.

C'est un fou furieux… qui ne manque pas de ressource.

C'est un gars louche qui pense que je louche.

C'est un inconnu… qui n'offre pas des fleurs mais sa chacalitude. Qui écrit mon prénom en hiéroglyphe et qui sent bon l'Eau Sauvage.

C'est mon type, ça ?

¤

- Je vous connais pas.

- Allons, allons, je suis le facteur. Tout le monde me connaît. On me surnomme même « fesses d'acier » ou « l'homme qui tombe à pic », tu te rappelles ?

¤

Un index sur mon front.

Une toute petite tape.

¤

- C'est _toi_ qui l'as dit.

¤

J'essaie vainement de ne pas sourire.

¤

- Vous ne manquez pas d'air.

- Bougez avec La Poste. Il faut bien gonfler les roues de son vélo.

- …

¤

Il me sourit avec les yeux et profite du fait que son sourire soit communicatif pour approcher sa bouche de mon oreille.

¤

- Sors avec moi ?

- Ça marchera pas….

- Ça marche déjà.

¤

Sa voix est douce…

Non, non, non, non non ça ne marche pas.

¤

- Non.

¤

Il faut qu'il arrête de regarder comme ça…

Il faut qu'il arrête de me donner envie de le regarder.

Il faut qu'il arrête de me faire ces yeux de chat.

Je suis sûr qu'avec ces yeux-là il doit avoir tout plein de thunes aux étrennes.

¤

- Si ça marche un petit peu…

- Ah ouais ?

¤

On m'a déjà désapé du regard ; en général, la tenue d'éboueur, bien que propre, ne fait pas fantasmer des masses.

On m'a déjà bouffé des yeux, c'est agressif, ça me gonfle.

Lui, il me grignote des yeux.

Ce mec est un chat au sourire de souris.

Et moi je suis un whiskas au fromage.

Pour la première fois il s'approche de moi.

Depuis le début il m'attire vers lui.

Et me grignote encore.

¤

- Je vous fais l'amour avec les yeux,

- …

¤

…

¤

- Je vous fais l'amour avec les yeux, _Monsieur_ Duo et vous ne baissez pas les vôtres. C'est déjà un début.

¤

Du coup je tourne la tête de côté et j'arrive enfin à me dégager.

Je lui tourne le dos, prêt à partir.

Touché.

¤

- C'est de la surprise.

¤

Il se rapproche de moi, me murmure à l'oreille, sans me toucher.

Je sens plus la chaleur de son corps quand il est à un cheveu de me frôler.

¤

- C'est une attirance réciproque.

¤

C'est vrai… je le sens bien, sinon je ne l'aurais même pas laissé aller jusque-là…

La chance que l'on accorde aux autres se contrôle, mais les réactions de son corps un tout petit peu moins.

Et je pense avec ma tête.

Je sais très bien que l'on s'attire… mais je n'ai pas confiance, ni en moi, ni en lui.

J'ai l'impression qu'il me parle depuis toujours alors que ça ne fait même pas dix minutes.

Mes murs ne vont pas s'effondrer en cinq minutes et pourtant ils s'effritent.

Et c'est en partie pour ça que j'ai peur de moi.

Je sens son corps se réchauffer à mesure qu'il se rapproche de mon dos.

Il ôte une mèche de cheveu de mon oreille.

Ses lèvres effleurent le lobe à chacun de ses mots.

¤

- Je suis pas doué pour les relations…

- Moi non plus, Duo.

¤

Je ricane malgré moi.

¤

- On va droit dans le mur…

- Sors avec moi…

¤

…

….

…

Parler dans l'oreille, OK !

Mais à quel moment il a mis les bras autour de ma taille ?

A quel moment ses mains se sont déportées sur mes abdos ?

Hey, j'ai pas permis !

¤

- …

- S'il te plaît ?

¤

Il ne fait que me parler, il ne m'embrasse pas l'oreille.

¤

- Je peux…

- Hmm ?

¤

Non, non, il ne me grignote pas l'oreille entre deux poubelles propres.

Non.

Oh merde.

¤

- Je peux y réfléchir ?

¤

Merde, c'est moi qui ais dit ça ?

Argh.

Ses lèvres qui ne m'ont pas mordillé le lobe de l'oreille se baladent dans mon cou.

C'est qu'il a pris la conf…hm…

¤

- Bien sûr. Je te propose de réfléchir dans une brasserie sympa. Tu pourras te torturer le neurone le ventre plein. Je te regarderais loucher sur ta viande pour éviter de me regarder et je soupirerais en pensant que ton regard est si bôô

- …

- vin…

¤

…

…

…

MOUAHAHAHAHHAHAA

Je glousse très fort contre lui, j'appuie involontairement l'arrière de ma tête contre son épaule et il m'enlace un peu plus.

Et merde…

¤

- Ça veut dire oui ?

- Ça veut dire que vous êtes complètement timbré…

- C'est le comble du facteur.

- Oh, comme vous êtes, euh…

¤

Mais au fait, c'est qui ?

¤

Je pivote vers lui en plissant le regard.

¤

- Qui êtes-vous ?

¤

Il penche sa tête vers la mienne et me fait un clin d'œil.

¤

- Déjeunons ensemble et je t'apprendrais à déchiffrer le « hiéroglyphe »… éventuellement.

¤

Et j'ai à peine le temps d'éclater de rire à nouveau qu'il attrape mes lèvres.

Je crois que Millard Machin vient de se prendre une poubelle.

Tiens, je ne savais pas qu'il était facteur.

Mes murs vont très bien, merci, ils sont encore très utiles mais ils ne m'enferment plus.

Et finalement j'ai su comment s'appelait « mon » facteur : Heero.

Quand je lui ai dit que je n'étais pas loin avec « hiéroglyphe » il a décidé de me laisser des hiéroglyphes rouges sur le corps…

avec ses lèvres.

Ça a du bon d'être grignoté.

C'est la rencontre la plus bête de l'histoire, mais c'est la nôtre.

Hiéroglyphe et moi on est sortis ensemble un lundi. J'aime bien les lundis.

Comme mon illustre prédécesseur.

Quand hiéroglyphe a su comment je m'appelais, il a eu une barre de rire pendant deux jours.

¤

¤

**OWARI**

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous aura plu, surtout à toi ma Lunanamoi !**

**Mici et à bientôt, **

**Mithy ¤ lutte avec son pc ¤ **

**Disclaimers sups : Je t'aime le lundi, d'Eduardo. A voir sur dailymotion... XDXDXD Duo n'a pas de chance...**

**Edit : purée, la version japonaise de je t'aime le lundi existe... sur Dailymotion aussi, Heero n'a pas de chance...**

**¤ se marre qu'elle n'en peut plus ¤**


End file.
